No Regrets?
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Why? Because Kuma deserves the best anniversary party ever. If that requires several sexy playboy bunnies, garbed in pink, so be it. At least I enjoy the party too. Ryuichi x Tohma. One shot. Post manga. Ryu POV. Tohma jealousy.


This fic is the product of too many hours of sleep, a massive amount of Dr. Pepper, and a can of Cheddar Pringles. I now know that I should never combine the three again, or bad things happen.

This wonderful bit of randomness is in Ryuichi's POV. I had the right mind set for the fic, and so, it happened.

This is what results when my mind jumps all over the damned place...

Time period?

Post manga 12... after Ryuichi joins XMR's cinema division. A brief visit to japan.

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Ryuichi...are you serious?" Tohma sighed, looking wearily into the hotel suite.

"Of course Tohma, nothing but the best for him."

Of course I was being serious!

Tohma didn't look too sure though.

"Ryuichi... Kuma is a stuffed animal. It doesn't have a birthday..." Tohma glanced worriedly over my shoulder.

"Psh...silly Tohma! I'm not celebrating his birthday!"

Tohma really could be so strange...

"You're not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! This is the 13th anniversary!" I nodded. "Thirteen years ago, you presented Kuma to me! Definitely worth celebrating!"

Duh...

Tohma still looked worried though.

"But...why?" he groaned.

Why?

WHY?

Because! Kuma deserves the best anniversary party ever. If that requires several sexy playboy bunnies, garbed in pink, so be it. At least I enjoy the party too.

I grin, and wave at the gaggle of girls surrounding Kuma. They all giggle at me, motioning for me to come over to them.

Such a hard choice... Dive onto the couch with Kuma, and enjoy getting groped by the seven sexy ladies, or stay with Tohma, and watch his facial expressions change.

Hard choice...

Unfortunately, said seven bunny clad women are far too tempting, so I of course bounce over to the couch, sprawling out across it, Kuma now in my lap, as the women close in on me.

In the end, I luck out. Tohma still stares, and seems unable to do much other than continue doing his staring, as hands reach out and wander over my body.

I still get to watch his face.

Total win.

I can't help it, I get into it, pulling a blonde roughly into my lap. Kuma retreats to the floor, trying to get away from the chaos. One of the other girls scoops him up, and places him safely within her large bosom, inside her tight, little, pink, pleather vest.

The blonde atop me smirks playfully, and I drag her down up against me, attacking her smirking mouth with my own. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tohma standing there, eyes bulging.

Can he honestly say he hadn't expected me to do this? Let Kuma have all the fun? Never!

I fumble with the two tiny buttons holding the blonde's vest closed, and as per usual, I opt for ripping the damn things off rather than spend the precious extra minute or so trying to force them back through their tiny damned hole.

The ripping of the buttons seems to bring Tohma back to reality... it should, as he'd had his buttons fly across the room more times than I care to try and remember.

Everything should come with the option for snaps, rather than buttons... even zippers try and thwart me on occasion. They don't like me either.

I discard the shiny vest on the floor beside me, and have my own fun groping the woman atop me as I battle things out with my tongue. Tits are fun. Enough said.

It's a well known fact that guys are fascinated with women's breasts. We don't have them, so they are amusing to no end. Soft skin, rather squishy. Like one of those stress reliever balls. Firm, but still squishy.

Briefly, I'm faced with the thoughts of Tohma with breasts, and how fascinating things would be...

However, I realize quickly, that Tohma would likely look just like his step mother, and it's best to not think sexy of the dead...

I spare a quick look in Tohma's direction, but find that it's much too hard to see through people.

The blonde becomes the center of my attention once more, as she begins to grind against me.

Very, VERY distracting... Bad Ryu, look for Tohma!

Thought process goes out the window as a particularly well placed grind has me moaning into the girls's mouth.

My sudden happiness is short lived though, the others see to that...

Evidently, when you have seven girls in one room, and two men, they get frustrated when only one of them is getting any action...

Can't say I blame them.

Suddenly, a brunette from behind, forces an early separation of my mouth from the blonde's and replaces it with her own. The blonde seems at a loss for what to do momentarily, before I can feel her long nails dance across my belly, undoing my belt. I smirk into the brunette's mouth, and let out a muffled chuckle as a third girl zooms in on me from the side, ravaging my neck.

Suddenly, I remember that I've forgotten to watch Tohma in all of the action. I'm disappointed to find that he is no longer paying attention to me, but has three of the girls closing in on him, now located pinned in the corner.

He looks ready to blow some blood vessels with the amount of veins popping on his forehead.

The last girl still held Kuma, and now sat perched on the back of the couch, watching the three close in on Tohma in amusement.

I know that it isn't going to end well, but that's not my problem. The girls will learn soon enough.

I wrap an arm up around the brunette's head, gnashing our teeth together as I deepen our frenzied, awkward angle, kiss.

My eyes fly open, and a burst of cool air hits my middle, shocking me out of my half dazed state, and I only have a second's warning before the pretty blonde takes me into her mouth. My hands wander again, this time, I could be touching anyone.

Again, I chance a quick glance at Tohma, this time, I'm rather pleased...

It takes a LOT to hold off on my giggle this time.

Tohma's eyes were wide, and staring intently at the blonde in my lap. The girls took his distraction as their cue, and all three dove on him.

"Ah!"

A small surprised yelp escapes from my lips as the girl on my neck nips hardly at my collar bone, demanding my attention, and without realizing it, my hand clasps around a hunk of the blonde's silky hair.

Unintentionally, I've set off a chain reaction

The blonde purrs against my shaft, ripping a few not so flattering squeaks from my throat, simultaneously causing me to buck up into her warm mouth, and nip at the brunette's lips.

A snarl sounds from across the room, and alarmed, I stupidly shoot up unto a sitting position, head-butting the brunette.

"Son of a bitch!" She screams, backing away from the couch, clutching her own forehead.

With head-butts, nobody wins... I can't even see what's happened, nor pay attention to the shouts as stars dance in my line of vision, and my ears ring.

Sitting up had been very, very stupid, and painful, and all kinds of bad all around.

I blinked away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes...

Don't judge me! It fucking hurt!

Looking at Tohma, as he had been the one to cause this sudden rise, I attempted to pout through the pain.

Tohma was too distracted though.

"OUT!" Was shouted repeatedly, followed by "No!" and "now!" and a final, "Fuck off!" as the seven women scurried to leave the suite as quickly as possible.

Kuma somehow made his way from his boob roost to the crook of my neck, fearing for his plushy life, as Tohma screamed, and girls fled.

By this point, my forehead was only throbbing dully, and I managed to scrape up a decent pout as Tohma slammed the door behind them, breathing heavily.

He faced me, and I can admit it, I cringed.

Tohma was beyond angry... perhaps I teased him too much?

It was hard to judge what had been the too much... usually it was Tohma sparking the jealousy, with Mika, and the younger brother, Eiri.

I was always the one pissed, and off sulking in the corner like a two year old, not Tohma.

Yes... I'll admit it. I could care less that Tohma is pissed, for at least he now knows how it feels to be subjected to watching things play out without him.

However, that glare is still scaring the fuck out of me...

"Toh-ma?"

My voice cracks, and I subconsciously clear it. This noise seems to jolt him out of his frozen, panting anger, and he storms towards me.

"What the FUCK was that!" He snarls, yanking my head up to look at him, by the hair.

My middle twinges at his roughness, and I don't bother to fight the smirk that slips onto my face.

He's less than thrilled at my reaction, I can tell. It bothers me not!

"Just having a little fun, Tohma."

The corner of his eye twitches.

"Can't you leave me out of the equation then?" He spat, his body seemingly vibrating.

So I was wrong... Tohma was not just pissed, or jealous, he was actually hurt.

Well, damn...

I tilt my head at him.

"But, I wanted you here!"

I nod, sure of myself.

Yes, Tohma was upset...

"Why? Why would you want me here for THAT?" he questioned, avoiding my gaze, staring at the floor.

I yawn.

For being soooo smart, Tohma was often rather clueless about things, when concerning me. I suppose that it's my own fault, for being so unique.

"I was rather hoping that you would see how much fun Kuma and I were having, and want in on it. But alas, you just pouted on the sidelines..."

I crack one eye open to watch him carefully.

He twitches and glares up at me.

At least he's looking me in the eyes again.

"You thought I'd WANT in on... on that!" He screams.

Tohma should never scream when emotional, it comes out way to feminine. It's a wonder his wife has never realized that Tohma's never been completely straight. There were so many warning flags... but Mika didn't seem to really want to know what went on in Tohma's life outside their home. She never had.

A chuckle rises up my throat. I do nothing to stop it, and Tohma looks irked, and ready to swing, but he resists.

"No... perhaps not THAT... THAT was the end result to your hesitation. I would have preferred some one on one action with a completely different blonde, but alas, the ladies had to step in."

Tohma's eyes bulge, and it takes a lot not to shoot off into a fit of hysterics.

"I mean, you soooo would have looked better than them in one of those sexy pink vests. Unbuttoned, of course... you know how I hate buttons..." I trail off nodding. " and the ears."

Again, everything should come with snaps.

No velcro either, that noise rivals with nails on chalkboard in the annoyance department...

Tohma flushes a deep crimson, and can't seem to get anything to come out of his mouth, as he stands there gasping, mouth opening, only to snap closed once again.

Yes, I've definitely achieved my goal.

Tohma's always been best flustered.

Silly Tohma should have realized my plot earlier. Yup...

"Ryu- Ryuichi..." he sputters, fidgeting with a sleeve, a trait he'd picked up from his late step mother, god rest her sexy soul..

Whoops, there I go again...

Perhaps Seguchi-san shouldn't have married someone that looked so similar to his son... total female Tohma...

Quick mental note to self and Kuma, never think of Tohma and breasts at the same time again... we tend to get carried away...

I shake my head, and smile at the PROPER blonde.

"You game Tohma? The night's still young!" I wag my eyebrows at him, and if at all possible, his cheeks darken more. " For old time's sake? Puh-lease!"

I reduce myself to whining. Go figure...

I sigh, as Tohma seems frozen, either too shocked by this offer, or embarrassed.

Possibly both.

Standing, I reach for him. My pants sag and ride down my hips in their undone state, and I grab a hold of his tie, bringing him back to reality.

"Eh! Ryuichi-" He sputters.

Tohma really is so very cute. Always has been, always will be, even if he's no longer mine...

"No regrets..." I murmur in his ear, and a can feel his tension slowly slip away.

It's not true, really...

There's always regrets... for me, at least.

A sigh escapes his lips, and he leans into me, gripping at my belt loops.

"No regrets?" He asks.

He always asks...

"Nope. None at all, Tohma..."

I smile sadly, reaching behind me.

He sighs, and one hand of his moves from my hip, to up around my back, pulling me in closer.

I chuckle, and bring my hand back, placing it's contents upon Tohma's head.

He looks taken a back for a moment, before using one hand to grope around, grasping the object firmly to identify it.

"Definitely you, Tohma." I grin.

I'd been right... the bunny ears looked far better on Tohma, then those women.

Tohma sighs, shaking his head, then roughly shoves me down onto the couch.

Soon, like the girls before him, his hands danced across my skin, and his mouth over took mine.

Regrets?

Plenty...

But I'd still have to thank Reiji for the gift of seven bunny girls, for... having regrets was still better than having nothing at all...

~ Fin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Let me know what you thought!

Perhaps I'll dive into Ryu POV again some day, whenever the mood strikes me.

Til next time, ja!

~Vampykitty-kun


End file.
